thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Monarch
The monarch of First Nation (formerly known as the Second Order) serves as the Executive branch of the World Council. This monarch is referred to as the king (if male) or the queen (if female). The monarch serves a four-year term of office, during which time he or she oversees all matters of state on a daily basis, including receiving reports from the marshal of the Military and other advisors who keep him or her apprised of the actions of the other branches of the World Council, and the state of the world in general. While it is chiefly the business of the Congress to draft and submit proposed laws to the High Court, the monarch also has the authority to draft laws him or herself. While these proposed laws must still be voted upon by the High Court, their deliberation can start in many cases earlier upon the monarch's laws than those of the Congress, since propositions can be drafted more quickly by one person than by committee. Meanwhile, the monarch can also issue direct orders to the military or other governmental departments, as long as those orders are not in violation of existing laws. While all members of the World Council are expected to act in the best interests of the world at large, the monarch is the only one to be elected by the populace of the entire country, rather than by individual villages. He or she is therefore the ultimate symbol of world unity, as well as being in the most scrutinized, high-pressure position in the entire government. It is of the utmost importance that he or she live up to the trust that has been placed in them by their subjects, and remain absolutely impartial in any disputes between villages. If a monarch is married, his or her spouse will be referred to as "queen honoris" or "king honoris," and their children will be referred to as "prince honoris" or "princess honoris." However, not having been elected to any political office themselves, these titles carry no actual power. Further, after a monarch's term in office has ended, they themselves will be called king- or queen honoris, as a sign of respect for their service to the country, though of course they no longer hold any official power, either. It is worth noting that during the Coming of the Order, when the idea of what the government would be like was first being debated, there were those who were opposed to the notion of using titles like "king" or "queen" at all, for an elected position. They feared that such terms could lead to dynasties, which might upset the democratic nature of the intended position. Nevertheless, due to strong romanticism of the medieval period in the history of Earth, the titles were ultimately accepted, and people had faith that mere semantics would hold no power. But after the events of 912, some have questioned whether this was a wise decision, after all. The first monarch on The Land was King Demos Royal, who assumed the position in a pro tem capacity on 8 Win'yet, 904. He was officially elected to the position on 8 Su'yet of that year, and was inaugurated on 8 Win'yet, 905, along with the rest of the World Council and village councils. Demos was reelected in 908, beginning his second term as king in 909. However, in 912, he lost the election to Quinn Darkstrider. It is thought by some that Demos intended to illegally hold onto the throne with help from The Cabal. Whether or not this is true, the discovery of the Cabal's existence led to the Chaos War, and subsequent revelations of crimes committed by Demos led him to become a fugitive from the law. He was impeached in absentia, and Quinn served as King pro tem until being inaugurated in early, on 26 Aut'mo', 912. Category:Government